Pahlawan Pengkhianat
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Dunia telah hancur. Manusia berdiri dengan mempercayakan kehidupannya pada manusia berkemampuan yang mereka sebut Yuusha. Dikota yang kecil itu, Fang merelakan dirinya di sebut 'Pengkhianat'. Ia terus berjalan dengan tittle itu, sembari memyembunyikan semua fakta yang ada. Summary gagal, yang pasti baca sajalah '-' Warning: GaJe
1. Chapter 1

Tidak ada siapapun yang ingin di sebut penghianat. Meski dunia sudah diambang kehancuran. Tak ada siapapun yang mau hidup ber _tittle_ penghianat. Tapi ada satu orang. Dengan segala kebohongan yang diucapkannya, ia selalu disebut penghianat di setiap langkah kakinya. Seorang _Yuusha_ berpangkat tinggi yang diakui sang raja. Namun ia hanyalah seorang penghianat. Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya, dan semua orang tetap menyebutnya penghianat. Bahkan orang yang paling ia sayangi sekalipun.

 **OooOooO**

 **BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **Pahlawan Penghianat**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta. Cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai anime, dan novel. Tapi jalan cerita utama ide author.**

 **Warning : GAJE, Aneh, OC, OOC, kata kata yang kurang cocok/pantas, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **OooOooO**

Dunia ini telah rusak. Hanya sedikit manusia yang mampu bertahan dan tentu saja hanya ada beberapa kota yang dibangun dengan _kekkai(1)_ guna mencegah masuknya para _metalfisika_ (2), sebagai tempat bernaung sekitar 30.000 jiwa. Entah apa yang menjadi awal kehancuran dunia, tapi sejak 50 tahun yang lalu, monster monster raksasa yang mereka sebut metalfisika muncul dan mulai menghancurkan satu per satu kota yang dibangun umat manusia. Semua berada didalam ambang kehancuran, namun para manusia tak menyerah, dengan mengangkat pedangnya mereka menemukan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan _metalfisika_. Kekuatan itu mereka sebut _mahou_ sedangkan penggunanya dinamakan pahlawan, atau biasa mereka kenal dengan _Yuusha_.

"Dasar penghianat tak tahu diri."

"Hup... Sambutan yang bagus."

Disebuah taman di distrik terpencil disudut kota. Seorang pemuda dengan surai ungu, dan jaket yang diikatkan dipinggangnya, dengan mudah menghindari tendangan kejutan dari gadis berkuncir dua itu. Tak ada satupun emosi di dalam mata pemuda itu, dan ia bahkan hanya menunjukkan senyum seperti biasa pada sang pelaku penendangan. Gadis itu mendecih pelan, dan dengan berkacak pinggang, ia menunjuk sang pemuda dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau masih hidup. Tapi kau tidak diterima disini."

"Hee... Tidak diterimapun tak masalah bagiku."

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sebenarnya, Fang?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu tetap setia bertengger didalam saku celananya. Masih dengan ekspresi santai pemuda bernama Fang itu menjawab ucapan si gadis berwajah oriental, yang sama dengannya.

"Saa~ Aku pun tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku disini untuk mengunjungi kota tempat lahirku, tentu saja untuk mengunjungi adik kecilku."

Mendengar ucapan Fang. Gadis bernama Ying itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Ia benar benar tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda didepannya itu. Jujur saja ia benci dipanggil Fang dengan sebutan adik kecil.

"Kau ini, mati sana!"

"Kalau itu aku tidak mau."

"Ara ara... Ying kenapa kau berkata pada Fang dengan begitu kejam."

Suara lembut yang familiar bagi Fang, terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berhijab, dengan wajah yang kalem itu. Orang yang menjadi teman sejak kecilnya, bahkan sekarang. Ia dan gadis itu memiliki umur yang sama yaitu 17 tahun, sedangkan Ying berumur 1 tahun lebih muda dari mereka.

"Tapi Yaya... kenapa penghianat sepertinya ada disini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Yaya itu menyentuh bahu Ying lembut untuk menenangkannya. Yaya tahu, Ying sudah membenci Fang sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Ying masih belum bisa memaafkan Fang, padahal menurutnya Fang bukanlah penghianat sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Fang hanya diam sembari membenarkan kacamata nilanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ying... kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku harus pergi kesekolah. Permisi."

Yaya hanya menghela nafasnya. Seperti biasa Ying tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan Ying berjalan menjauh dari mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ying selalu seperti itu."

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Salahku juga sih."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Fang."

Fang tersenyum tipis menanggapi senyum lembut temannya itu. Yaya memang yang paling dewasadiantara mereka berenam, bukan dari segi umur, tapi dia lebih dewasa dari mereka berenam dari segi sifat. Tak disangka dia akan memilih rivalnya sebagai kekasih. Meski ia tahu, rivalnya itu memang pantas memiliki gadis sebaik Yaya.

"Ngomong ngomong, ada apa Fang? Tumben kau pulang?"

"Tidak ada pekerjaan di ibu kota, jadi aku pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi ke kedai teh. Sudah lama kita tidak ke kedai bersama."

Fang hanya bisa mengangguk menyanggupi tawaran Yaya yang memang tak akan bisa ia tolak. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman sembari mengobrol tentang masa lalu, dan pekerjaan. Sesekali Yaya tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka. Tak bertemu selama 1 tahun terakhir membuat mereka sedikit banyak mulai menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing masing, meski Fang tak begitu banyak menceritakan pengalamannya selama 1 tahun ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba disebuah kedai teh di dekat taman. Kedai yang sama dengan kedai yang Fang kunjungi 3 tahun yang lalu bersama seluruh teman temannya. Mengabaikan orang orang yang melihat mereka, lebih tepatnya melihat Fang, Ia dan Yaya memilih duduk di sebuah tempat kosong di sudut kedai, setelah memesan 2 cangkir teh.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu, ya? Terakhir kita semua kesini adalah 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Kita semua sudah sibuk. Itu juga salah kekasihmu yang tak pernah kembali kemari."

"Hee... Dia sangat sibuk. Bukankah kau juga? Kalian sama sama S class."

"Aku bukan S class lagi."

Fang bukan lagi seorang Yuusha S class. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu gelarnya telah berubah menjadi penghianat. Dan Fang tak terlalu memikirkan tentang itu. Meski dulu ia sangat mendambakan kepopuleran.

Fang menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Jujur saja ia sangat kelelahan karena perjalanannya kemari. Ia melihat pelayan bersurai hitam sebahu menggunakan seragam maid. Tunggu sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi cafe maid? Tapi jika dilihat, maid ini memiliki tubuh yang proporsional, dan dadanya juga cukup berisi dari pada milik Yaya. Dan ia tak bisa membandingkannya dengan milik Ying yang menyedihkan. Ia jadi bingung sebenarnya Ying punya atau tidak sih?

"Jika kau meneruskan pikiranmu, aku akan menghukummu loh!"

Suara lembut, namun penuh penekanan dari lawan bicaranya membuatnya berhenti membandingkan teman temannya. Dan Fang bisa melihat hawa membunuh super kental menguar dari tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dan hawa membunuh dari Yaya menghilang begitu saja.

"Yahh... kekuatanmu itu masih tetaplah S class."

"Memang benar sih. Tapi sudahlah."

Pembicaraan kembali normal, Fang yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Astaga sahabatnya ini, moodnya benar benar mudah sekali berubah. Maid tadi telah pergi semenjak Yaya mengeluarkan hanya membunuhnya, dan sekarang Yaya telah menikmati teh yang dipesannya dengan anggun.

"Ngomong ngomong bagaimana dengan BoBoiBoy, Yaya? Dia tak bisa pulang?"

"Dia itu terlalu sibuk. Kurasa ia takkan bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Hee~."

Fang mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyruputnya sedikit, sebelum memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan?"

"Itu kebohongan. Aku menjadi sahabatmu selama hampir 10 tahun bukan hanya sekedar status. Aku sudah tahu seluk beluk mu, dan aku tahu kapan kau berbohong, kapan tidak."

Fang hanya menghela nafasnya, seperti yang diduga. Yaya memang orang yang paling mengerti setiap orang dikelompoknya. Jadi sangat sulit untuk membohongi Yaya sebanyak apapun ia berkata untuk meyakinkannya. Fang tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tak bisa jujur sekarang. Tidak setelah ia mati matian menyembunyikan fakta ini selama 3 tahun.

Seperti terselamatkan dari maut, ia mendengar seseorang menyapa mereka dari belakang. Dan tanpa menolehpun, ia tahu siapa yang sedang menyapanya.

"Yaya?! tunggu.. Kau? Fang?"

Si jenius bersurai pirang beriris saphire, Ochobot.

"Yo... Ochobot, lama tak jumpa."

Fang mengangkat tangan kananya, dan melirik pemuda berusia 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ochobot yang melihat itu, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi meja yang sama dengan mereka. Benar benar, teman bermanik violetnya itu sama sekali tak berubah. Ia sudah tak bertemu dengannya selama hampir 1,5 tahun, dan sikapnya masih saja seenaknya seperti biasa.

"1,5 tahun kan?"

"Yeah... Tapi kau tak berubah, Fang."

"Aku ini bukan power ranger. Tentu saja aku tak berubah."

Obrolan mereka kembali disambung dengan topik ringan. Fang merasa bersyukur dengan kedatangan Ochobot, setidaknya ia tak perlu menjelaskan tentang alasannya yang mau mau saja disebut penghianat. Bahkan 3 tahun lalu, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain ribut tentang membuat klarifikasi tentang status Fang. Tapi dengan seenaknya Fang meninggalkan kota, dan kembali 6 bulan setelahnya.

Ia juga merasa bahagia, teman temannya tak mempermasalahkan tentang statusnya sebagai penghianat, lupakan tentang Ying, tapi Ochobot, Yaya, BoBoiBoy, dan Gopal selalu berbicara seperti biasa dengannya. Ngomong ngomong soal BoBoiBoy, ia sudah tak bertemu selama 2 tahun, dan soal Gopal, ia tak berniat bertemu dengannya sama sekali.

"Aku terkejut, menemukanmu ditempat seperti ini, Fang."

"Ini semua salah Yaya karena menarikku ke kedai ini. Yah... aku tak keberatan sih."

"Heee? Semuanya jadi salahku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang mengajakku kemari tadi?"

"Baiklah baiklah ini salahku. Moo... sikap menyebalkanmu itu sama sekali tak berubah, Fang."

"Terimakasih."

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya, hei dia baru saja mencela _Yuusha_ S class didepannya itu tapi dia malah berterimakasih. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Sementara itu, Fang dan Ochobot tertawa kecil merasa lucu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sahabat perempuannya itu.

 **To be Continued.**

 **AN:**

 **Pemotongannya nggak pas ya? Maaf, tapi secepatnya akan saya update kok.**

 **Ada beberapa kata kata yang saya ambil dari anime.**

 **Seperti** _ **Metalfisika**_ **, ini kupakek buat nama monster yang dilawan.**

 _ **Kekkai**_ **artinya pelindung buat kota itu.**

 _ **Yuusha**_ **berarti pahlawan.**

 **Jadi begitulah hasilnya hehe... #Didepakkelangitketujuh**

 **Humm... apa lagi ya?**

 **Untuk sifatnya Ying kayak gitu, sorry... dia itu tsun tsun :v jadi begitulah... nanti bakalan melunak kok.**

 **Hummm... Yaya kubuat jadian sama BoBoiBoy, meski BoBoiBoynya sendiri belum muncul. Tapi kurasa nanti muncul.**

 **Mau bikin Fang sekeren mungkin, uh... susah :v tapi nanti bakalan dicoba.**

 **Okelah selesai ngomongnya ini saya, sampai jumpa di chapter 2**

 **NB: New author, need pengarahan dari para senpai '-'**


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada siapapun yang ingin di sebut penghianat. Meski dunia sudah diambang kehancuran. Tak ada siapapun yang mau hidup ber _tittle_ penghianat. Tapi ada satu orang. Dengan segala kebohongan yang diucapkannya, ia selalu disebut penghianat di setiap langkah kakinya. Seorang _Yuusha_ berpangkat tinggi yang diakui sang raja. Namun ia hanyalah seorang penghianat. Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya, dan semua orang tetap menyebutnya penghianat. Bahkan orang yang paling ia sayangi sekalipun.

 **OooOooO**

 **BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **Pahlawan Penghianat**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta. Cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai anime, dan novel. Tapi jalan cerita utama ide author.**

 **Warning : GAJE, Aneh, OC, OOC, kata kata yang kurang cocok/pantas, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **OooOooO**

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, obrolan mereka takkan ada akhirnya, jika mereka tidak memikirkan pekerjaan yang telah menanti mereka. Setelah menghabiskan teh pesanan mereka, mereka pergi dari kedai dan berpisah di taman. Yaya yang harus pergi ke pusat pemerintahan di desa kecil itu, harus berpisah dengan Fang dan Ochobot.

"Ah... Aku tak tahu harus kemana sekarang." Ucap Fang sembari melihat punggung sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali ketempat Ying?"

"Dia kesekolah, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dan seperti biasa dia mencoba membunuhku. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau tak ke sekolah?"

"Kau tahu aku bukan Yuusha." Ucapnya sembari memutar bola mata jengah. "Lagi pula aku perlu membuat beberapa senjata baru. Bagaimana kalau kau ketempatku saja? Akan kutunjukkan senjata buatanku."

Mereka mulai berjalan ketempat Ochobot setelah Fang mengatakan persetujuannya. Ia berjalan dengan tangan yang menyangga belakang kepalanya, sementara ia mengabaikan orang orang yang melihatnya. Tatapan mereka beragam, ada yang takut, ataupun mengecam keberadaan Fang. Tapi 3 tahun di cap pengkhianat sudah membuatnya kebal pada tatapan orang orang disekitarnya.

Sementara itu Ochobot merasa jengkel. Bukan, ia tak jengkel pada Fang. Tapi pada penduduk desa ini. Mereka fikir siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan desa dari _Metalfisika_ dulu? Dan bahkan sekarang mereka dengan mudah menatap Fang seperti itu, seolah ia tak pernah menyelamatkan desa ini.

"Dilihat dari manapun desa ini tetap indah seperti dulu. Yeah... meski kita harus mengabaikan eksistensi Metalfisika."

"Aku terkejut."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa mengabaikan mereka yang menatapmu seperti itu."

"Anggap saja mereka tak ada disekelilingmu. Memikirkan mereka hanya membuat susana tempat ini jadi suram."

"Kalau saja aku punya pemikiran seperti kalian. BoBoiBoy dan kau, kalian bisa bebas berfikir meski kalian S class."

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan dari mereka. Itu hanya akan menghambat kerja kita, Fang dan BoBoiBoy sudah sepakat untuk berhenti memikirkan pendapat orang orang di kota ini. Hanya perlu mengerahkan segenap kekuatanmu untuk kehidupan damai mereka. Mereka tak perlu memikirkan yang lain.

"Sudah sampai."

Pengumuman dari Ochobot membuatnya berhenti didepan rumah kecil namun terlihat damai. Rumah ini terletak di pinggir distrik, dan kau bisa langsung melihat padang rumput dan hutan kecil, sebelum keluar dari _kekkai_ kota ini. Begitu nyaman karena ia tak akan menemukan berbagai lalu lalang orang orang dari rumah ini. Sebuah rumah dari kayu, yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan keberadaannya.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Alasan kenapa Fang bertanya adalah ini merupakan tempat berkumpul keenam temannya dulu. Tentu saja ia akan terkejut jika melihat Ochobot tinggal disini. Seingatnya Ochobot tinggal dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak... Ayo masuk."

"Lalu?"

Pintu dibuka perlahan, dan Fang mengikuti Ochobot masuk sembari bertanya. Sementara Ochobot menjawab sembari menyalakan lampu lampu rumah kayu kecil itu.

"Hanya.. err... sejenis lab? Atau terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya. Membuat seperti ini dirumah BoBoiBoy akan merepotkannya. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan tempat ini. Ini seperti rumah keduaku."

"Kurasa aku juga."

Fang sedikit tercengang. Ruangan itu diisi dengan berbagai besi, berlian, dan berbagai perlengkapan untuk membuat senjata melawan _Metalfisika_. Ochobot yang satu satunya bukan _Yuusha_ dari keenam bersahabat itu, memutuskan untuk membuat senjata sihir yang dikembangkan dengan teknologi sekarang. Tentu saja, ia tak akan bisa membuat senjata suci sekelas _Excalibur, Durandal,_ ataupun _Holy Spear_ seperti milik ketiga sahabatnya itu. Mereka adalah senjata kuno, tak mungkin ia bisa membuatnya.

Fang melihat Ochobot yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Sedangkan dirinya, setengah duduk diatas meja kosong dilab itu. Ia juga meneliti sekeliling, ada banyak jenis senjata yang diciptakan Ochobot. Namun mereka terasa kosong. Tak ada kekuatan sucinya sama sekali, ada beberapa yang terdapat kekuatan suci walau hanya sedikit namun ia bisa melihat batu permata langka terpasang di gagangnya.

"Ngomong ngomong Fang, bisa ku pinjam _Durandal_ mu?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit kekuatan sucinya, kurasa aku bisa menyempurnakan senjata buatanku dengan aura suci dari _Durandal_."

"Tak buruk untuk di coba, _Durandal._ "

Fang mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan, sejenak ruangan disekitar tangannya seperti terdistorsi, dan dalam sekejap sebilah pedang berwarna hitam dengan rantai di ujung gagangnya, yang terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus memancarkan aura suci yang tenang.

Ya Fang adalah pengguna pedang suci _Durandal._ Sementara BoBoiBoy adalah pengguna pedang suci _Excalibur_ dan Yaya adalah pemilik _Holy Spear_. Suatu kebetulan ke tiga sahabat ini memiliki senjata suci kelas kuno.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bisa masukkan aura suci _Durandal_ ke permata ini?"

"Okay."

Fang mengarahkan ujung _Durandal_ nya kearah batu permata berwarna biru itu. Seperti yang diduga ini adalah permata kosong. Namun permata ini bisa menyimpan aura suci _Durandal,_ atau _Excalibur_ dan jika dipasangkan ke senjata biasa akan membuatnya mejadi pedang suci. Meski tidak bergitu kuat.

Setelah menerima aura suci _Durandal_ , permata biru itu sedikit berubah warna menjadi lebih berkilau. Tanda bahwa permata itu tak dapat lagi menerima aura suci _Durandal_. Melihat permatanya siap, Ochobot mengambilnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Fang.

Fang yang merasa keberadaan _Durandal_ tak lagi diperlukan kembali memasukkannya kedalam ruangan khusus untuk menyimpannya. Ia tak bisa mengekang kekuatan penghancur milik _Durandal_ jika ia masih membiarkannya keluar dari tempat penyimpanan itu. Memang dari ketiga senjata suci, _Durandal_ lah yang paling sulit untuk dikendalikan. Oleh karena itu, Fang takkan menggunakannya kecuali keadaan terdesak. Dan ia juga takkan pernah menggunakan yang satu itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sukses."

Ochobot tersenyum bangga melihat eksperimennya berhasil. Ia memang ingin mencobanya, tapi ia sangat jarang bertemu BoBoiBoy, dan ia tak bisa meminta tolong pada Yaya. Jadi kebetulan Fang kembali, sehingga ia bisa mencobanya. Dan Hasilnya tidak buruk. Setidaknya senjata itu setara dengan 100 senjata biasa.

Ochobot mengambil dua kaleng soda dan melemparkan satu kaleng pada Fang. Sementara Fang menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan santai, dan membukanya lalu meneguk isinya.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Tapi aku terkejut, kau kepikiran membuat senjata semacam ini."

"Aku tak mau kalah dengan kalian."

Ochobot memutar kursinya, dan menghadap Fang seraya meneguk isi kaleng soda miliknya. Iris shapirenya mengamati sahabatnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang berubah, mulai dari sepatu, sampai penampilannya sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan 10 tahun yang lalu. Jaketnya saja masih tetap di ikatkan ke pingganya.

"Kau menganggap Ying apa, Fang?"

"Sudah jelas kan, dia adikku."

Fang menjawabnya sembari menunjukkan wajah 'itu sudah sangat jelas', dan melihat itu Ochobot hanya menghela nafasnya. Temannya yang satu ini memang tak ada bedanya dengan BoBoiBoy, tidak ada kepekaan soal perempuan sama sekali. Bahkan ia harus mengatakan 'Yaya menyukaimu BoBoiBoy, pekalah sedikit.' Untuk membuat sahabat topi dinosaurusnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yaya. Apa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sama pada Fang?

Ying bukanlah adik kandung Fang. Mereka semua menemukan Ying saat ia dikejar oleh salah satu _Metalfisika_. Mata Ying dulu sangat suram, dan dari ceritanya keluarganya telah dihabisi oleh _Metalfisika_. Fang yang melihat Ying menawarkan untuk tinggal dengannya. Ia merasa Ying memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Dan karena memang Fang tinggal sendirian di masion keluarganya.

Fang selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya yang manis. Lalu bagaimana Ying menganggapnya?

"Kau harus sedikit peka, Fang?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada. Ngomong ngomong kau tahu kenapa Ying tak bisa memaafkanmu selama ini?"

Fang mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mengerti, dan ia juga tak tahu caranya untuk bertanya pada Ying. Bahkan bila bertemu dengannya pun ia hanya bisa bersikap biasa seolah Ying tidak pernah membencinya. Padahal ia juga sangat ingin tahu alasan Ying masih tak bisa memaafkannya.

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga."Ochobot menghela nafasnya, ia sudah menduganya sejak awal. "Dia sangat mengagumimu. Ying begitu membanggakanmu. Kau yang menjadi _Yuusha_ S class bahkan diusiamu yang masih sangat muda. Kau dan BoBoiBoy bahkan tak perlu sekolah. Dia membangga banggakan mu kepada setiap orang yang dikenalnya."

Fang terdiam. Ia tahu semua itu, meski ia jarang melihatnya, cerita dari Yaya dulu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa semua yang dikatakan Ochobot itu benar. Ia bisa melihat Ying yang dulu selalu tersenyum, dan menceritakan segala hal yang ada di sekolahnya dengan ceria. Ia juga menceritakan tentang impiannya menjadi _Yuusha_ S class, seperti BoBoiBoy, dan Fang. Sementara itu, Yaya adalah A class, bukan berarti ia memiliki kemampuan yang lebih rendah di banding Fang, dan BoBoiBoy namun BoBoiBoy sangat menjauhkan Yaya dari medan perang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Yaya masihlah seorang A class. Dan mungkin Fang juga akan melakukan itu pada Ying setelah ia lulus tahun depan.

"Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu, ia sangat kecewa denganmu. Apa lagi ulahmu yang main kabur begitu saja saat klarifikasi yang disiapkan BoBoiBoy. Teman temannya selalu mengejeknya, 'Itu dia, adik dari si pengkhianat.' Atau semacamnya."

Ochobot masih terus menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang kehiduan sekolah Ying selama ini. Sementara itu, Fang masih terdiam dan menatap keatap ruangan itu.

"Kurasa Ying tidak marah karena disebut adik pengkhianat. Tapi ia marah karena kau yang disebut pengkhianat. Sementara itu kau hanya diam saja, tanpa ada penyangkalan. Kurasa itu membuatnya frustasi."

"Kau benar."

Fang hanya menghela nafasnya. Jadi itu kah? Huh... begitu rumit. Ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Ying. Ini salahnya. Kenapa ia tak berfikir bahwa orang lain juga akan memikirkan masalah status pengkhianat itu? Ia hanya berbuat seenaknya, dan baru kali ini ia sadar bahwa meski ia bisa acuh terhadap pendapat orang lain, bukan berarti adik kecilnya itu bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang topik itu. Tapi serius apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Ochobot merubah topik pembicaraannya. Ia tak ingin membeberkan semua perasaan Ying pada Fang sekarang. Biarkan dia mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Namun percuma saja, lagi lagi ia masih menyinggung tentang 3 tahun yang lalu. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya, dan menjawab hal yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Yaya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Ochobot."

"Aku tak percaya. Ayolah, kenapa kau hanya menceritakannya pada BoBoiBoy?"

"Kau menyadarinya ya?" Ucap Fang dengan senyum pahit.

"Semua orang menyadarinya, kecuali Gopal tentu saja. BoBoiBoy juga tak pernah mau menjawab saat ditanya."

"Jika Gopal aku sih tidak terkejut. Dipikirannya hanya makanan. Baguslah BoBoiBoy memegang janjinya."

"Kalian berdua sama sama menyebalkannya."

Fang mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum ringan dan itu cukup untuk mengakatakan bahwa Fang takkan mengatakan alasannya sedikitpun. Ochobot menghela nafasnya, bertanya lebih jauhpun Fang takkan menjawab pertanyaannya. Memang kedua sahabatnya ini hanya akan kompak jika mereka ingin membuat seluruh sahabatnya sebal.

Merasa ia takkan mendapat jawaban lebih lanjut dari pemuda bayangan itu, Ochobot kembali memutar kursinya. Dan memulai penelitiannya, sementara Fang hanya memperhatikannya sembari meneguk colanya.

"Ochobot, apa kau tak mau memegang senjata suci?"

"Aku kan bukan _Yuusha_."

"Tidak ada aturan hanya _Yuusha_ yang diperbolehkan memegang senjata suci."

Ochobot merasa sedikit tertarik, memang benar tidak ada yang mengatakan jika hanya _Yuusha_ yang bisa memegang senjata suci. Bahkan jika ia memegang senjata suci kelas kuno sekaliber _Excalibur_ , ataupun _Durandal_ ia pasti bisa mengalahkan _Metalfisika._ Tapi senjata suci kuno apa yang bisa dipegangnya?

"Bukannya aku menolak kemungkinan, tapi senjata suci semacam yang kubuat ini, hanya meninggalkan sedikit luka pada _Metalfisika_ , dan aku tak punya kekuatanlain. Meski aku ingin bertarung bersama kalian."

" _Hauteclere_ , dan yang lain. Ada banyak."

Ochobot mengerutkan alisnya, pada Fang yang menyebutkan nama pedang suci kuno itu dengan santai.

"Memang _Hauteclere_ benar benar ada?"

" _Excalibur_ , dan _Durandal_ kan ada." Ucap Fang yang menampilkan ekspresi seolah mengatakan 'sudah jelas bukan.'.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar keberadaannya."

"Ada banyak pedang kuno yang belum terdeteksi maupun belum ditemukan."

Fang kembali meneguk sodanya, dan memperhatikan satu persatu senjata buatan Ochobot. Dia akui Ochobot adalah orang yang hebat. Jadi tak heran jika ia berhasil membuat senjata senjata kelas atas seperti ini. Hanya saja ia kurang beruntung karena hidup tanpa diturunkan _Mahou._

"Yeah... kau benar. Tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik."

"Seperti yang diduga dari kepribadianmu."

Fang menoleh kearah Ochobot sembari tersenyum tipis. Ochobot yang melihat itu membalas dengan tersenyum juga.

Diruangan tertutup itu, tanpa disadari waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Fang yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah fentilasi, dan mendapati langit telah berganti warna dengan degradasi orang. Sudah sekitar 5 jam dia disini, dan memang benar bermain disini selalu membuatnya lupa pada waktu.

"Sudah saatnya aku pulang." Gumam Fang.

"Oh?" Mendengar gumaman sahabatnya, secara reflek Ochobot menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 17.30. "Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya."

Fang melambaikan tangan kanannya, sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan keluar dari rumah kayu kecil di sudut distrik itu. Angin berhembus pelan, dan suasana disana cukup gelap, namun ia masih bisa melihat padang rumput, dan hutan disekeliling tempat itu.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN :**

 **Pahlawan penghianat berlanjut. Sebenarnya ini chapter udah selesai sejak dulu. Tapi niatnya dilanjutin sekalian sama Secret World sih (All: mulai promot -,- ?)**

 **Memang ini hanya fic sederhana, dan fantasy lagi, tapi saya usahakan sebaik mungkin dikasih sedikit cerita yang nggak terlalu ringan. Tapi semoga nanti jadi.**

 **Bagi yang bingung metalfisika itu apa... sejenis monster raksasa, tapi beda beda. Jadinya nggak bisa diterangin 1 1 di AN, nanti kalo muncul bentukannya di terangin kok.**

 **Dan ini straight kok... he he**

 **Udah Ah... AN nya pendek aja. Dan terimakasih banyak bagi semua yang mendukung fanfic ini.**

 **Dan see you next chapter ^^**


End file.
